Throughout this application various publications, books, patents and patent application publications are referred to. The disclosures of all of these are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject application pertains.
Cancer cell invasion and metastasis remain a significant health problem and complicate the decisions regarding therapy for cancer sufferers. The roles for different isoforms of Mena in cancer cell invasion and in metastasis are not fully understood.
The present invention addresses the need for improved treatments, diagnostic tests and assays based on the roles disclosed herein for MenaINV in cancer invasion and metastasis.